This invention relates to a process for producing high stretch and elastic knitted fabrics from polytrimethylene terephthalate fibers. More particularly, the invention relates to a combination of novel fabric constructions, and dyeing and finishing processes and conditions for producing such high stretch and elastic knitted fabrics.
Polytrimethylene terephthalate (PTT) fibers are being developed for textile applications. It would be desirable to produce high stretch and elastic knitted fabrics from PTT. The conventional fabric construction and dyeing and finishing processes and conditions used for polyethylene terephthalate (PET) fibers and yarns do not, if used for PTT, produce a high stretch and elastic fabric. We have found that entirely different and more stringent knitted fabric constructions and dyeing and finishing conditions and processes are required in order to achieve high stretch and elastic fabrics made from PTT fibers or yarns.
This invention relates to a process of making high stretch elastic knitted fabrics from polytrimethylene terephthalate (PTT) which comprises:
(a) making a drawn textured yarn with an elongation to break of 30 to 60, preferably 35 to 55, percent by combining the steps of:
(i) spinning a polytrimethylene terephthalate polymer into a partially oriented yarn, and
(ii) draw texturing the yarn in a false-twisting texturing machine at a draw ratio of 1.05 to 2.0, preferably 1.15 to 1.5, and a yarn temperature of 50xc2x0 C. to 200xc2x0 C., preferably 130xc2x0 C. to 180xc2x0 C., using either a contact heater or a non-contact heater, and
(b) knitting the yarn into a fabric composed of intermeshing loops of the yarn wherein the stitch length is from 22 cm/100 stitches to 26 cm/100 stitches, and
(c) scouring the knitted fabric according to the following procedure:
(i) load the fabric into a dyer with water at 30 to 40xc2x0 C. for 12 to 15 minutes, and
(ii) add 0.5 to 1.5% on weight of fabric of spin finish remover, and
(iii) raise the temperature to 100xc2x0 C. at a rate of 1.0 to 2.5xc2x0 C., and
(iv) hold for 5 to 10 minutes, and
(d) drying the fabric:
(i) on a belt at a speed 13 to 23 meter/minute through a forced air oven at a temperature of 88 to 98xc2x0 C. with a residence time of 52 to 62 seconds, or
(ii) on a belt at a speed 13 to 23 meter/minute through a tenter frame forced air oven at a temperature of 135 to 145xc2x0 C. with a residence time of 52 to 62 seconds, and
(e) dyeing the knitted fabric at atmospheric pressure by dispersing a dye and the fabric in water and increasing the temperature according to the following procedure:
(i) preheating the fabric to a temperature of from 25xc2x0 C. to an upper limit of 44 to 54xc2x0 C. by increasing the temperature at a rate of 1.0xc2x0 C. to 2.5xc2x0 C. per minute, and
(ii) adding the dye chemicals to the fabric in water, and
(iii) preheating the fabric to a temperature of from 44 to 54xc2x0 C. to 55 to 65xc2x0 C. by increasing the temperature at a rate of 1.0xc2x0 C. to 2.5xc2x0 C. per minute, and
(iv) preheating the fabric to a temperature of from 55 to 65xc2x0 C. to 105 to 115xc2x0 C. by increasing the temperature at a rate of 1 to 2xc2x0 C. per minute, and
(v) maintaining the dyeing solution at this temperature for from 30 to 50 minutes, and
(f) finishing the dyed knitted fabric according to the following procedure:
(i) cooling the dyed knitted fabric to 88 to 98xc2x0 C. at a cooling rate of 1xc2x0 C. to 2xc2x0 C. per minute, and
(ii) adding reduction agent(s) for scouring which is carried out for from 3 to 7 minutes, and
(iii) cooling the dyed knitted fabric to 55 to 65xc2x0 C. at a cooling rate of 1.0xc2x0 C. to 2.5xc2x0 C. per minute, and
(iv) washing the dyed knitted fabric with room temperature water for from 10 to 20 minutes, and
(v) adding a solution of 0.25 to 0.75 weight percent weak organic acid, and
(vi) heating the dyed knitted fabric to 44 to 54xc2x0 C. at a rate of 1.0 to 2.5xc2x0 C. per minute and holding it at that temperature for from 5 to 15 minutes, and
(vii) washing the dyed knitted fabric at 34 to 44xc2x0 C. for 5 to 10 minutes, and
(viii) removing the fabric, and
(g) drying the fabric:
(i) on a belt at a speed of 13 to 23 meter/minute through a forced air oven at a temperature of 88 to 98xc2x0 C. with a residence time of 52 to 62 seconds, or
(ii) on a belt at a speed of 13 to 23 meter/minute through a tenter frame forced air oven at a temperature of 135 to 145xc2x0 C. with a residence time of 52 to 62 seconds.
It is important that the PTT yarn by draw textured in a false-twisting draw texturing machine at a draw ratio of 1.05 to 2.0, preferably 1.15 to 1.5, and a yarn temperature of 50 to 200xc2x0 C., preferably 130 to 180xc2x0 C. if using either a contact heater or a non-contact heater. Further, it is important that the yarn be knitted into a fabric composed of intermeshing loops of the yarn wherein the stitch length is from 22 centimeters/100 stitches to 26 centimeters/100 stitches.
PTT can be knitted and woven into many different fabric constructions. The possibilities for PTT yarns and fibers are virtually identical to other fibers such as polyester and nylon.
PTT can be used as both the fill (weft) yarn and/or the warp yarn. Fabric properties will depend on weaving tensions and finishing conditions, and are beyond the scope of this specification.
PTT can be used in knitting applications. Fabric properties will depend on knitting tension and stitch length, as well as finishing conditions. An example for an interlock fabric is described below.
While each fabric will have its own set of unique properties from the way it was made, PTT should be able to impart softness, bulk and/or good feel (soft touch). A balance will come from the particular construction, and from the way the fabric was finished. In general, some of the considerations are:
The fabric should be constructed in such a way that it accounts for shrinkage of the PTT yarn. A PTT draw textured yarn (DTY) will have 40% of more shrinkage at 100xc2x0 C. (stretch yarn) and 0-40% shrinkage for a set yarn. This shrinkage will occur when the fabric is finished or dyed, and must be accounted for in the construction. Desired attributes in a fabric may not be obtained when the shrinkage is not taken into account. For example, if there is a 40% shrinkage in a knit, and the knit is finished with no decrease in width, the fabric will be stiff and lifeless.
If knitting and weaving tensions are excessively high, this will cause excessive shrinkage in the fabric. In some constructions, the yarns will lock onto themselves, making stretch impossible.
Temperatures in excess of 140xc2x0 C. should be used cautiously. While the exact temperature a fabric sees is dependent on the nascent temperature and the amount of time that the fabric sees that temperature, temperatures greater than 140xc2x0 C. can cause permanent loss of properties in the PTT yarn which makes up the fabric.
Dyeing temperatures should not exceed 140xc2x0 C. In general, 110xc2x0 C. is the most that is needed. PET blends with PTT may need somewhat higher temperatures.
Care must be taken during the dyeing procedure not to excessively stretch the fabric. Jet dyers tend to give a less destructive drying cycle.
The interlock construction is a good way to see the stretch and soft touch of PTT in a fabric. An interlock fabric was constructed using a 70/34 DTY. The DTY had about 44% boiling water shrinkage. Tenacity was 3.0 g/denier, and 35% elongation.
Several different knitting machines were used. A 32 cut, a 28 cut, and a 24 cut. The 28 cut, with normal knitting tensions gave the softest of the fabrics. Special attention was given to the length that the needle penetrated the fabric. By increasing this (but not the stitch length), a softer (to the hand) fabric was obtained.
There are very few knitting parameters (other than stitch length) which can be varied. Getting the correct DTY for the process will eventually determine the fabric properties.
PTT uses disperse dyes like PET. The carriers necessary to get good dye penetration into PET are not necessary for PTT. Neither is excessive temperature and pressure.
The dyeing rate of PTT with disperse dyes is very similar to that of PET, although the dyeing temperature of PTT is only 100xc2x0 C. compared to 130-140xc2x0 C. for PET.
There are different sizes of dye molecules. The larger the molecule, the more energy is necessary to get the molecule to penetrate the fiber. Above, we have discussed conditions for a low energy dye. A medium energy or high energy dye may need an additional 10xc2x0 C. to get better penetration into the PTT fiber.
Disperse dyes are used at owf (on the weight of fabric) necessary to give good color shade. A temperature of 100-110xc2x0 C. is recommended. Temperatures above 110xc2x0 C. will not give more exhaustive dyeing. Higher temperature will also not give faster dye penetration. Two inflection points exist, one at 80xc2x0 C., the other at 95xc2x0 C.
Dyeing can be started at ambient temperature and raised to the dyeing temperature at a rate of 3xc2x0 C./min and hold at the dyeing temperature for 20-40 minutes. After dyeing, the fabrics are rinsed until no further dye bleeds from the fabric. Reduction scouring can be important (see below), especially for dyes whose interaction with PTT is unknown.
A pH of 7 can be used for all disperse dyes. If pH adjustment due to dye stability at a different pH, then the following chemicals can be used to adjust pHs:
acetic acid/sodium acetate for the acidic pHs
sodium carbonate/sodium bicarbonate for the weak alkaline solutions
sodium hydroxide for pHs above 11.
The recommended temperature profile is 5-10xc2x0 C./min when temperatures are below 70xc2x0 C.; 3-5xc2x0 C./min for temperatures between 70-80xc2x0 C.; and 1-2xc2x0 C./min from 80-100xc2x0 C. (low energy dye) and 80-110xc2x0 C. (medium to high energy dye).
The recommended dyeing temperature for PTT with low energy disperse dyes is 100xc2x0 C., and 110xc2x0 C. with medium and high energy disperse dyes. Temperatures below 100xc2x0 C. will result in less dye exhaustion; temperature above 110xc2x0 C. will not increase the dye exhaustion. There were two temperature ranges which affected the equilibrium dye sorption considerably. They are 70-80xc2x0 C., and 95-100xc2x0 C. Below 60xc2x0 C., there is little dye sorption.
The recommended dyeing pH for PTT with disperse dyes is 7. Due to the stability of most disperse dyes in a broad pH range, e.g., from 4 to 9, no pH adjustment is required for PTT dyeing. Even those with poor pH stability under high temperature dyeing conditions require no pH adjustment. This is due to the low temperature dyeability of PTT. Therefore, the pH stability of the disperse dyes is considerably increased. It is, however, often desirable for dye and or fabric properties to alter the pH. This can be done as above under control of pH.
Possible auxiliary chemicals include the following:
dispersant
lubricant
chelating agent
defoamer/deaerator
leveling agent
The use of these chemicals depends on the dyeing machines, the quality of water being used, the dye properties, and the end-product requirement. Use only if they are necessary.
The color fastness to laundering of a PTT fabric can be greatly affected by reduction scouring, as shown below. In general, reduction scouring represents a safety step to make sure that dye is not bled to other fabrics and fibers. Work has been done to assure that the lower dyeing temperature of PTT does not mean xe2x80x9ceasy in-easy out.xe2x80x9d However, many dyes will exhibit different solubility and equilibrium behavior at 100xc2x0 C. vs. 130xc2x0 C. The reduction scour represents a good way to insure that small particles of dye are not left adhering to the surface of the PTT fibers.
Chemicals commonly used for reduction scour include:
Caustic (sodium hydroxide) and hydro(sodium hydrosulfite) or
Soda ash (sodium carbonate) and Thiox(formamidine sulfinic acid)
The negative attribute of reduction scouring is that some reduction in color intensity can be seen.
Fabric finishing is broken into several steps. These include:
1. Scour or xe2x80x9cpre-scour.xe2x80x9d This can be used to treat the fabric, or to simply remove coning oils, spin finish, etc. It can also be referred to as a fabric wash. This pre-treatment is usually done in the dyeing machine, and is useful to get level (uniform) dyeing.
2. Pre-heat set. The fabric can be heat set before dyeing. Some fabrics find this essential for attaining superior performance. This can be an expensive step to add, and many do not feel it is necessary.
3. Dyeing. In this step, the dye chemicals are actually added, and dyeing is done.
4. Heat set. The fabric is usually heat set after dyeing. This helps to remove wrinkles from the fabric, as well as set the width and properties of the fabric.
Pre-scour before dyeing may be considered if the fabric is not pretreated. The choice of chemicals used depends on how aggressively the fabric (or fabrics) will be cleaned. A good general purpose cleaner would be 0.5% Actisol. A more aggressive choice would be 0.05% Jeffsol (propylene carbonate).
The following dyeing and finishing procedure is a sample dyeing procedure used for an interlock stretch fabric. The dyer used was a xe2x80x9ctubexe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9ccigarxe2x80x9d type jet dryer. All % and weights based on owf.